Episode 14 Projection
This is the Forth Episode of the Second series and marks a Vision shared by Lidia Van Helsing and Myrlah Merlin 'caused by the All Seeing Eye. Plot Lidia Van Helsing walks into the History office, she meets with Myrlah Merlin as the two sit down and have a one on one conversation. Myrlah tells her she got a present from some one today and she isn't sure who. She opens it as the two discuss how Lidia is feeling lost and lonely from loosing her father. Myrlah revealles her present is a cute Pendant, but then notices something, she utters the words "The All Seeing Eye" just then a flash comes from the pendant and both Lidia and Myrlah faint, and go into Psychic Comas. Lidia and Myrlah arrive at Oxford Hospital with Sidney Tallon, Moloch Vambreere, Celia Fiennes, Dean Halloway and Tony Delore wait in the waiting room. Dr. Irylerla Tallon and Nurse Betty both try and help the girls but can't bring them out of their Comas, in fear of killing them. Dr. Tallon explains some how their brain waves are matching, bringing one out could kill the other one, all they can do is wait. Lidia wakes up in the Crypt, she looks around to see walls falling apart. She then hears something in the corner and chases it, she sees it is Dean Halloway but when she gets close he attacks her, revealling he is a vampire. Lidia then stops Halloway and stakes him, making her cry a little. She pulls herself together and runs out of the Crypt. Lidia finds Myrlah in the Cemetary, Myrlah explains she senses something werid and that when she awoke she was in a cabin, the the calander saying she was ten years in the future. Lidia and Myrlah hide in the back alley's as they walk through Oxford, or at least the ruins of Oxford City. They soon come across the ruins of Oxford University, Lidia sees the mess and finds the left over of the History Office. Lidia notices a group of vampire walking down the street and the two girls find a hatch in the floor, Myrlah explains that it was made upon the school creation as a bomb shelter. Lidia and Myrlah explore the halls and run into a wearwolf who attacks them, Myrlah blocks him with a Sheild spell. After realizing who Lidia was the wolf introduces himself in human form, as Zane Crush, one of the last members of The Crew. Zane tells the girls he will lead them to the rest. Zane leads the two girls to the end of the tunnels where they are reunited with Alexia Tallon and Celia Fiennes, both girls who are the last surviving original members of the crew. They also meet Jasper Williams and Lily Delore who have become members. Alexia regretfully explains that there was a war between The Empire and The Crew, but because Lidia left Moloch he joined The Empire and helped them win, witch they did. The Empire then took over the City and soon the Country, within 10 years the whole contenent is run by Vampires, and soon the world. Lidia decides they should plan an attack, but most of them are tired of fighting and ready to give up. Lidia uses her abilities to talk them into it by giving a speech about how important it is to survive, and she will go out fighting! Celia tells them Moloch and Pike still run most of their plans through Oxford Hospital, because it can generate so much power for communications. Lidia tells the gang they will ambush the Hospital and plan to take out Pike and Moloch. The Crew attacks the Hospital and come in through the vents. The smash thought the ceiling and into the lobby, witch now acts at the head office for Pike. its Revealled Sid joined as well, Alexia jumps on her brother's back and stakes him instantly. Celia battles with the Vampire Dr. Tallon, Celia pushes her into a peice of wood just as Pike comes up behind Celia and slices her head off. Myrlah then uses Telekenesis to fight Pike and throwing him into a fire that was created behind him, burning him alive! Moloch jumps off his throne and slays Alexia in mid air, then lands in front of Lidia and they start fighting. Moloch and Lidia fight an instense battle; where he throws her through a window and she stabbing him in the shoulder her her sword. while Moloch plans to jump on her she lifts her stake, killing him when he lands on her. a bright light then appears as both girls wake up from their Telepathic Coma, where their friends are happy to see them. Lidia tells Moloch the next day that she wants to let him in, witch she does because she knows what will happen if she pushes him away. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Alexia Tallon Myrlah Merlin Dean Halloway Zane Crush Jasper Williams Dr. Irylerla Tallon Nurse Betty Lily Delore Pike Previous Episode 13 Heart Next Episode 15 Bloodline Category:Season Two